parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 9 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is part nine of Paper Thomas (2001) for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Thomas: Mario (Both the main heroes) - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Stanley: Luigi (Both nice to Thomas and Mario) - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Percy: Yoshi (Both the youngest, both well-mannered, and both green) - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rosie: Birdo (Both pink) - Radar Overseer Abby (+5) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10) * Emily: Princess Peach (Both the main females) - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (Francisca Loquendo V1) * Molly: Princess Daisy (Both girlfriends to Stanley and Luigi) - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Stepney: Toad (Both grateful) - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Duck: Wario (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) * Devious Diesel: Waluigi (Both partners to Duck and Wario) - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Diesel 10: Bowser Koopa - Microsoft Sam (Javier TextAloud) * Skarloey: Baby Mario - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Peter Sam: Baby Luigi - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rheneas: Baby Yoshi - Radar Overseer Sidney (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) (+10) * Mavis: Baby Princess Peach - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Lady: Baby Princess Daisy - Microsoft Mary (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Sir Handel: Toadsworth (Both wise) - Robosoft 1 (Roberto Loquendo V1) (+10) * Duncan: Bowser Jr. (Both worse) - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Julio Speakonia) (+10) * Troublesome Trucks: Goombas and Koopa Troopas - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Murdoch: Donkey Kong (Both strong) - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Juan Loquendo V1) * Whiff: Diddy Kong - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Linus: Goombario - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) * Toyland Express: Kooper - Robosoft 3 (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tracy: Bombette - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rustee Rails: Parakarry - Robosoft 2 (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Tillie: Lady Bow - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Bahia Train: Watt - Microsoft Mary (+5) (Leonor Loquendo V2) (+5) * Georgia: Sushie - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) * Casey Jr: Lakilester - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tootle, Harry Hogwarts, Montana, Toots, Zephie, Blue, Huey, Ivor, Pete, Farnsworth, Doc, City of Truro, Flying Scotsman, Mallard, Stirling No. 1, Green Arrow, and Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"): The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Johnny: The Train - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) * and more Transcript * Emily: (dripping a tear, worried) I wonder what Thomas is doing right now... I wonder if he's hurt... I'm so worried about him! * Twink: He'll be all right, Princess. Why, I bet he's saving some Star Spirits right now! * Emily: Yes... You're right, Twink. I must be strong. I need to concentrate on finding a way out of here. * Twink: But there are tons of guards just beyond your door... And it's impossible for you to escape through the window... * Emily: Oh! Wait a minute! I remember the Minister telling me that there was a secret passage out of this room! Twink! Help me look for it! * Twink: Cool! Great idea! FINDS A BUTTON BEHIND A PICTURE * Twink: Oh! Look! There's something behind this drawing! Yes!! Cool!! Now we can get out of this room! GO TO A NEW ROOM BY SPINNING THE FIREPLACE AROUND * Emily: Ohhhh!!! Twink: Where are we... ? FINDS A DIARY * Twink: Hey! Look at this! It looks like somebody left a private diary just lying around. Should we read it? READS IT * Twink: Ohhh... You like doing this sort of thing, do you? Tsk tsk! OK, then...very quietly... Let's see... DIARY ----- Today I went to Star Haven and stole the Star Rod. Now I'm invincible! Cool! I also captured those seven Star Spirits, so they won't annoy me anymore. It was a hard day's work and I'm feeling pretty bushed. Dinner was nice but a bit bland. Twink: ....... I feel like I might know the person who wrote this. Should we read more? SAYS YES * Twink: OK, let's continue. DIARY (CONT.) ------------- Today was great, diary! I used my castle to lift Princess Emily's Castle way up into the sky! Then I barged into Emily's Castle and beat up Thomas! Yeah! Unbelievable, I know! So fun! Ad there's more! After that, I kidnapped Princess Emily! I couldn't be happier, diary! I hope she likes me... * Twink: What...?!! Princess Emily! This is Cerberus's diary! Ugh! What'll we do? Should we read more? SAYS YES DIARY (CONT.) ------------- Well, the Truck Bros. got beaten by Thomas, diary. He even set free that stupid Star Spirit I kept there. I'm so mad I can barely write! "Ohh, I'm Thomas, I'm so big and strong and good and helpful..." I hate him! But I'm not worried. There's no way Thomas can save the Star Spirit being held in Dry Dry Ruins. To do that, he'd have to solve the mystery of the sands and then find Dry Dry Ruins in Dry Dry Desert. How would he even know how to go to the desert, anyway? So I'm not worried at all. In fact, I'm so calm I'm gonna go to bed now. * Twink: WHAT???!!! Dry Dry Ruins in the middle of Dry Dry Desert! One of the revered Star Spirits is being held there! * Emily: Twink, do you think you can find Thomas and tell him that? Twink: Yes, of course, Princess Emily! I'll find Thomas right away... Huh??? WALKS IN * Diesel 10: Oh no! I can't believe I left my secret diary lying out! It would be so embarrassing if somebody read that thing... Whuh... Wha... Whaaaat? What's the princess doing here? AAhhhh!! You little sneak! You read my diary! KOOPATROLS COME IN * Koopatrol: King Cerberus! Is there a problem? * Cerberus: You're the worst guards ever! Take Princess Emily back to her room! Immmediately!! Lock her up! * Koopatrol: Yes, sir! Straight away! Forgive us, sir! PICK EMILY UP AND TIE HER UP AND COVER HER MOUTH * Emily: Oh no. I've been caught. Back to the room I go again. BRING HER TO HER ROOM FOLLOWS * Cerberus: Lock her up in a cage with Agent Ed, a clumsy alien janitor, a robot named Rocket, a troll called Princess Hugolina, a limbless hero, missing arms and legs, Rayman, and four frightened donkeys named Daisy, Bluebell, Eeyore, and Donkey. She can still talk! And tell them and Emily to be quiet. They've had their fun and will pay for it! (Scylla obeys and locks Emily up with Agent Ed, Rocket Robot, Princess Hugolina, Rayman, Daisy, Bluebell, Eeyore, and Donkey) * Eldstar: Thomas, I believe you'll save us all... From the bottom of my heart, I appreciate all you've done. Thank you. Since you have freed me from my prison, the seal on my power is broken, and I will recover it little by little. As long as an ounce of power remains in me, I shall help you. * Thomas: Alright, let's go for it! WHEN ELDSTAR GIVES HIM THE "FOCUS" AND "REFRESH" POWERS * Eldstar: Using a Star Power requires Star Energy. Would you like to listen while I tell you how to use Star Powers and Star Energy? LETS HIM EXPLAIN Thomas...listen carefully. You must save the other Star Spirits quickly! If the seven of us come together, we'll be able to bestow upon you a Star Power called the Star Beam. The Star Beam is the only thing that can counteract the Star Rod that Diesel 10 wields. I have to go back now... back to Star Haven. I must leave immediately. But I'll always be wathing you! Save us all, Thomas! AWAY WHEN THOMAS LEAVES THE AREA AS HE BLOWS UP A WALL THAT LETS HIM ENTER A PIPE THAT HE ENTERS TO GET THE FP PLUS BADGE AND HEADS BACK TO TOAD TOWN WHERE HE WAS ONCE ON HIS WAY * Duncan: Stop or I'll fire! What in the name of Mike are you doing?! Do you remember me?! That's right, isn't it? I'm Duncan! And I'm standing my ground and not letting you pass! * Narrator: On went Duncan's red lightsaber. Thomas quickly ignited his two swords too. The battle between Thomas and Diesel went on as Thomas would swing while Duncan would block until Thomas swept his lightsabers through Duncan's sword, which suddenly got lost, only for Duncan to flee in fright. * Duncan: Okay, you've won, Thomas. But I'll be back! (Thomas runs past back toward the Toad Town) * Twink: Thomas!! Thomas! Thomas! It's me, Twink. Remember me? * Thomas: Yes, I do. * Twink: I heard you saved the honorable Star Spirit who was captured by the Truck Bros. Cerberus and his gang are so angry about it! I knew you could do it, Thomas! You're on your way! But enough celebration for now. I came bearing important information for you. It seems that one of the Star Spirits is being held captive somewhere in Dry Dry Desert. Diesel 10 wrote it in his diary. Some place called Dry Dry Ruins. The princess braved the dangers of the castle to get you this clue, Thomas! If we find out anything else, I'll hurry back to tell you. I have to go back to Her Highness now. She's so brave! I hope this news helps! FLIES AWAY HEADS SOUTH * Thomas: Let's sleep for the night at 12:30PM and wake up in the morning in 5:51AM for now. (gets into bed with Linus, Toyland Express, and Linus, and soon as they tuck themselves into bed, everyone is asleep) * Narrator: Next morning, Thomas went to the shop, and bought himself some extra stuff he needed in case he was in trouble. Category:UbiSoftFan94